Tanto Por Decir
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: [OneShot] Existen tantas cosas que no puedo decirte y que solo con gestos puedo hacerte ver... solo me queda esperar [HHr forever!]


**Tanto por decir**

Desde siempre me ha encantado pasar los veranos en la casa de los Weasley. Ellos son como una familia para mí. En especial me encanta por estar más tiempo con mis dos mejores amigos: Ron y Hermione. Y por que no decirlo, en este último tiempo me he concentrado más en pasar el tiempo con la última, ya se lo que deben estar pensando y no tengo ninguna necesidad de ocultarlo: La amo más que nada en este mundo, es increíblemente gratificante sentir esto por alguien, en especial si ese alguien es Hermione Granger, la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo, mi amiga y amor, la mejor mezcla que podría existir. No sé como todos mis pensamientos se desvían hacía ella, inicialmente estaba pensando en lo agradable que es estar en La Madriguera pero no pude evitar pensar en lo agradable que es **estar** con ella.

Y bueno en este momento donde nuevamente me encuentro observándola me pregunto como no me había dado cuenta antes, realmente fui más que ciego, fui un idiota, pero eso ya no importa.

Como siempre después de cada contundente almuerzo de la señora Weasley todos comenzamos una amena sobremesa que siempre me encanta, y ahora estamos hablando de quidditch, pero como se imaginaran mi Hermione tan entretenida no esta… bueno la verdad es que esta realmente aburrida, lo puedo ver por su desinteresada expresión facial, de seguro preferiría estar durmiendo en vez de escuchar nuestros apasionados comentarios sobre el último partido de la temporada. Me gustaría estar a su lado en este momento para tomar su mano y acariciarla suavemente mientras le sonrío como el loco enamorado que soy. Siento que alguien golpea mis costillas y veo a Ron riéndose, seguramente me vio babear el Támesis mientras observaba a Hermione, a veces no puedo evitar ser tan obvio y realmente no me importa, la amo y me encantaría ya decírselo a todos.

Y es ahí donde entra mi dilema, como ya sabrán mi pesadilla personal más conocido como Voldemort no se puede enterar de mis sentimientos, porque como es obvio su blanco directo sería Hermione, es por ello que no puedo decir nada, ni siquiera a ella, el único que sabe todo es Ron y aunque no lo crean se alegró mucho, en un principio pensé que se enojaría conmigo puesto que siempre supuse que él sentía algo más que amistad por Hermione, ustedes entienden "Polos opuestos se atraen", pero creo que en este caso la regla falló y es que estos polos eran demasiado opuestos y nunca llegarían a algo concreto además de que la pasión oculta de ellos era, es y será solo pelear, nunca llegarían a algo más y eso Ron lo tiene más que claro, y también hay que sumarle a esto los sentimientos de mi pelirrojo amigo por cierta rubia de Ravenclaw, algo que sin duda me sorprendió gratamente, realmente me encantará el día en que tanto Ron y yo nos podamos confesar con nuestras eternas enamoradas… y de verdad como ansío ese día.

Entre mis cavilaciones mentales noté como Hermione de pronto pide permiso y se levanta de la mesa agradeciéndole a la señora Weasley por el almuerzo, esta le sonríe y Hermione se retira. Creo que el aburrimiento le ganó, de pronto Ron se me acerca

¿No crees que Hermione necesite compañía? – me dice en un susurro y sonriendo levemente

Tienes razón, no podemos dejarla sola en tiempos como este – le digo frunciendo el ceño fingiendo seriedad

Absolutamente cierto, mejor ve y asegúrate de que todo este bien – me responde con la misma seriedad. Secretamente le agradezco a Ron y el solo asiente, mientras yo también doy las gracias por el almuerzo y voy tras Hermione.

La veo salir al jardín con total parsimonia, me quedo un momento detenido viendo como camina con sus manos en los bolsillos y observando el paisaje como si nunca lo hubiese visto. Simplemente es la vista más hermosa que he tenido en mi vida, ella es mi todo. Un suspiro sale de mi boca y ahora si la sigo hasta donde ella esta.

Hermione – le digo a unos pasos de ella, se voltea

Pensé que estabas discutiendo esa jugada con el señor Weasley – me dice llevando uno de sus rizos tras su oreja

Si, pero preferí salir contigo – ella me sonríe y yo ya siento que me derrito – Te noté un poco aburrida –

Bueno, ya sabes que el quidditch no es una de mis aficiones – me dice alzando una ceja

Si, lo sé, pero aún así nunca te has perdido algún partido mío – le digo acercándome y advierto un poco de nerviosismo en su mirada

Esa es la diferencia. Veo esos partidos porque **tú** juegas en ellos – mis mejillas se sonrojan levemente

Entonces debo de ser muy importante para ti como para que hagas el esfuerzo de ir a verme a pesar de odiar el quidditch –

Así es Harry, **no te imaginas cuan importante eres para mí** – le sonrío de esa manera en que nos hemos sonreído desde hace un tiempo, no es la sonrisa amistosa que antes usábamos, sé que significa algo más y sobretodo sé que ella también le da otro significado. A pesar de que nunca nos hemos dicho nuestros sentimientos abiertamente nuestros gestos hablan por sí solos, sé que ella me ama y también sé que ella sabe que yo la amo. Es bastante extraño y comprensible a la vez, es decir solo esperamos la oportunidad de decirlo todo pero de algún modo sabemos que primero debe acabar la amenaza de Voldemort y cuando ese día llegue todo por lo que siempre he esperado se cumplirá. Podré tenerla a ella y demostrarle cuan felices podremos ser, pero por mientras el juego de palabras es nuestro escape. Es la única forma que tengo de demostrarle lo que siento de una forma discreta.

De pronto escucho como ella suspira y yo tomo su mano

¿Qué ocurre? – le digo mirándola con ternura

No lo sé Harry, es solo que a veces me siento cansada de… de tu sabes… - aprieto su mano

Yo también, todo el tiempo – ella acaricia mi mejilla y yo cierro mis ojos

A veces cuando despierto tengo miedo de enterarme que Voldemort se nos adelantó y te hizo algo, nunca me lo podría perdonar, solo quiero que llegue el momento en que nos podamos librar de él para que al fin tengamos una vida normal – noto como se entristece ante la idea de perderme, realmente a mi me pasa lo mismo pero al pensar que a ella le podría pasar algo por mi culpa

Sabes que anhelo tanto como tu poder librarnos de esta maldita profecía y poder decir todo lo que tengo que decir – todo lo que le quiero decir solo a ella, todas las palabras que he callado y que trato de demostrar con mis gestos. Ella me sonríe y me acercó más a ella para abrazarla. Se refugia en mi cuello mientras yo aspiro el dulce olor de su cabello, me encantaría que el tiempo se detuviera y que Voldemort dejase de existir para poder decirle todo, pero debo esperar, no puedo evitar mi destino.

Lo lograremos Harry, yo sé que juntos podremos derrotarlo – me dice separándose levemente de mi para observarme solo a centímetros de mi rostro. Yo solo asiento y ruego por que ella tenga razón, aunque sé que si ella me apoya tendré el valor necesario para enfrentarme a Voldemort y ganar para vivir mi vida con ella… para finalmente ser feliz.

Nuestros ojos siguen mirándose fijamente, es como si una especie de imán los mantuviese unidos, veo en sus orbes el mismo deseo que yo tengo: Poder amarnos libremente. Estamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, solo unos centímetros me separan de ella sin embargo también existe un vacío inmenso entre nosotros ¿Qué pasaría si muero? ¿Qué pasaría si le ocurre a ella algo? Espero nunca conocer las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero eso no significa que no me lo pregunte.

Noto como ella se muerde el labio inferior y yo apoyo mi frente en la de ella, silenciosamente seguimos comprendiendo que aún no es el momento de sellar nuestro amor.

Creo que… deberíamos entrar Harry – me dice desviando su mirada al suelo en un gesto de resignación

Si – le digo y nos separamos del abrazo, pero cuando comienza a caminar tomo su mano – A pesar de todo siempre estarás conmigo ¿Cierto? – le pregunto con mi corazón latiendo fuertemente

Ante todo y contra todo Harry, siempre voy a estar contigo, **siempre** – me dice mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, ambos sonreímos y camino de su mano al interior de La Madriguera.

Solo me queda esperar para cumplir con mi destino, es cierto que yo no busque cargar con el peso del reino mágico pero tengo la esperanza de que cuando termine con mi deber ella siempre estará para mí.

**¡¡Hola!! Aquí recién terminado este fic que no sé… me dio un poco de penita, siempre he pensado que ellos dos se aman pero que existe algo que no los deja estar juntos, ¡¡Dios!! ¿Por qué la malvada de JK los hace sufrir tanto? ¡Si ellos se aman!... bueno, solo nos queda esperar al último libro y les prometo que diga lo que diga ese libro seguiré teniendo mentalidad HHr, simplemente porque ellos representan el mejor complemento amoroso que podría existir y me disculpan pero ni Ron ni Ginny podrían darle a Hermione y Harry lo que de verdad necesitan: amor verdadero. Al menos eso pienso yo y la verdad es que no creo que cambie de opinión. Muchas gracias por leer y como siempre espero que si fue de tu agrado me lo digas en un review, de mismo modo si no te gusto aceptó las críticas de forma respetuosa claramente ya que yo no ando insultando a nadie y no quisiera que lo hicieran conmigo, gracias a Dios eso no ha pasado y generalmente sus reviews son muy lindos y los amo xD.**

**Gracias por leer nuevamente**

**Mil saludos**

**Sunshine-hh**


End file.
